


Fix It

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter and Shuri try to help, Reader wants her husband back, Slang, T'Challa just wants to be cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: It starts with an email. A comment on the first edition of your new magazine. T’Challa is the one that has to give the final approval, since ‘Roses’ is in affiliation with ‘Wakanda Quarterly’. So he reads over the articles, looks at the layout, approves the cover, everything.His email is the first sign that the slightly irritating, very loving man that you fell in love with is acting differently.‘’Wig snatched, boo. It’s fire, entle.’’‘’What,’’ you mouth in confusion, staring at your screen.You wish that you could say that was the strangest thing about him lately.But, oh no. More incidents such as this came, and they came more frequently.





	Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Filling in a request from tumblr.

It starts with an email. A comment on the first edition of your new magazine. T’Challa is the one that has to give the final approval, since ‘Roses’ is in affiliation with ‘Wakanda Quarterly’. So he reads over the articles, looks at the layout, approves the cover, everything.  
His email is the first sign that the slightly irritating, very loving man that you fell in love with is acting differently.  
‘’Wig snatched, boo. It’s fire, entle.’’  
‘’What,’’ you mouth in confusion, staring at your screen.  
You wish that you could say that was the strangest thing about him lately.  
But, oh no. More incidents such as this came, and they came more frequently.  
Just this last weekend, you were strolling down the corridors of the house you’d begun making payments on. You were wearing one of his shirts and a pair of leggings, not really feeling like digging one of your maternity dresses out if you were just going to be sitting around , writing.  
‘’Do I look like a model,’’ you’d teased him, striking a pose.  
‘’Of course, my love. This outfit is… it is poppin’,’’ he gives you a thumbs up before going back to assembling the crib for your child who will be born in just two months.  
Then there was last night. His laugh boomed through the house as he looked at memes. Yeah, that’s right. T’Challa. Looking at memes. And understanding them. And finding them funny.  
Then, there was this morning: You’d found out that people were praising your magazine. They liked the fact that it was fresh and modern, that it really spoke to teenage girls and young women about issues relevant to so many of them. So, of course, T’Challa had to make a comment on it when he shared it on all of his social media. The words stared back at you, the black font gripping you and pulling you in, making you wonder what the heck happened to the man that you fell in love with, the man that you married:   
‘’Yasssss! I stan a queen!’’  
‘’What the heck is this,’’ you groan, placing your head in your hands, ‘’Why?’’  
He’s been acting like this lately, and you wish you could get used to it. You really, really wish you could. But if you hear him say how your look is ‘’on point’’ or how Richard in Human Resources’ mixtape is ‘fire’ and ‘lit’- which, truth be told, it ain’t even a spark, It’s dull- or how you ‘’slay’’ every morning, you may just call him out on it.  
‘’Mrs., I mean… ‘’ Peter cuts himself off mid fixing his address you, ‘’Hey, what’s wrong? You look distressed.’’  
Saying nothing, you instead point to the screen, wondering why all of a sudden your husband is talking like a millenial.  
A millenial…  
‘’Peter,’’ you put on your fakest sweet smile, ‘’Can you please get Shuri and come back here? I would like to ask you both something.’’  
Peter bounds out of your office, bringing your sister-in-law back with him.  
‘’What is it? Is my niece or nephew coming? Does my brother know? Do I need to call a cab? Peter and I can go to the house and get your bags. I-’’  
‘’Why have the two of you been teaching my husband about memes and phrases and stuff?’’  
‘’Because he asked?,’’ Shuri shrugs, ‘’He said he wanted to understand us or something like that. I was only half listening. He had those sandals on again.’’  
‘’Leave my man alone,’’ you scoff playfully, ‘’Well. At least I know why he’s been acting like this.’’  
You make a mental note later to tell T’Challa to please stop acting how he thinks you want him to act.   
And to stop wearing those sandals so often.  
‘’Soooo do you need anything else? I’m kind of busy. I’ve got homework to do, and-’’  
‘’You’re going to fix this,’’you stand, placing one hand on your stomach, ‘’I refuse to listen to him another day. He doesn’t even use the phrases right. He’s T’Challa. He says things like… I don’t know. He tells me that I’m alluring. He shouldn’t be telling me I slay. It’s not his character.’’  
‘’Sister,’’ Shuri’s brows furrow.  
‘’I don’t think it’s that bad,’’ Peter mends, rubbing the back of his neck.  
‘’Oh? Picture this, my friends: my baby is born. The nurse places him or her on my chest. I’m crying. T’Challa’s crying. The baby is crying. And T’Challa states, with tears in his eyes: ‘This moment is on fleek’.’’  
Peter’s eyes widen almost comically, and Shuri visibly flinches.  
‘’Ugh. I cannot unsee that,’’ she grimaces, ‘’Why would you do that?’’  
‘’Because I don’t want it to happen! Fix this! I want my husband back!’’  
‘’Okay, okay!,’’ Shuri places her hands up, ‘’We’ll fix it.’’  
They back out of your office, scooting down the corridor and towards T’Challa’s office.  
Whatever they said to him must have worked, because T’Challa is back to his usual self that night.  
You’re lounging across the bed with him, his head on your chest, one hand on your stomach, as you run a hand over his black curls.  
‘’So…,’’ you finish what you were saying, ‘’I’m sorry that I made you feel like you had to change. I love you just the way you are, T’Challa. You do not have to change for anyone, especially not for me.’’  
He reaches across your stomach,taking your hand and pressing a kiss to the palm of it, ‘’I do know that. It is just that… I am trying to be someone that you want to be with, yes, but I also want to understand my child. To keep up with him or her and to keep up with the slang.’’  
‘’Okay, first of all, the phrases or whatever will change by the time our child is old enough to speak. We don’t say any of the things our parents used to. Second of all, you are going to be an amazing dad, T’Challa. You are already what I want, and what this baby needs. I love you.’’  
He’s beaming then, sliding up to press a kiss to your lips. It’s passionate and sweet, with a hint of teasing. Just like your marriage.  
‘’I love you, too,’’ he replies, sliding back down to lay his head on your chest again.  
This moment is bliss.  
‘’Entle?’’  
‘’My love?’’  
‘’You a real one.’’  
‘’Get out of this bed.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any Marvel characters or their fictional universes.


End file.
